


The Bridge in Our Garden

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Birthday Vignettes [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Marth and Caeda reminisce in the Altean castle garden.(Inspired by "The Japanese Bridge" by Monet)
Relationships: Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Series: Birthday Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023705
Kudos: 9





	The Bridge in Our Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Poob).



> Happy Birthday, Poob! <3  
> I hope you have a great one; enjoy the fluff!

She tugged gently on his arm as they strolled through the garden. The war had ended at last, and she intended to enjoy the peace with her beloved by her side. The conflict had taken such a toll on him, and it hurt to see him so saddened and burdened. But now that the world was at peace once more, she intended to help him relax a bit and ease him into becoming the king he already was in her heart.

“Marth, the view from the bridge is lovely. Come look!” She grinned at him with that smile that could melt the hearts of even the most hardened of soldiers.

“I’m coming, Caeda!” He couldn’t help but smile back. They were still young and in love, so there was no reason for them not to enjoy what few tranquil moments they had.

“Do you see why you had to come see this view?” Their dark azure eyes mirrored each other as she gazed at him.

“I do. It’s lovely, but,” Marth rested an arm on her shoulder and tenderly pulled her closer, “not as lovely as you.” A giggle from her as she snuggled in next to him. This bridge in the garden symbolized so much to her; their war which bridged peace to peace, their trust which bridged the continent, and their love which bridged their countries to unite them together as one.

“We are like this bridge. We are the bridge between the two gardens that are our world.”

“I know,” He hesitated a moment before continuing, “my love. We may have bridged the gap, but that bond must be reinforced to hold fast. Please, never leave me.”


End file.
